One and Only
by padfootsotter
Summary: He walked over to a free booth and sat down. 'This place is odd.' "She's got you wrapped around your finger huh?" He heard John as he sat down next to him. "She's good for you Sherlock. You both deserve each other." Mary who sat next to him nodded enthusiastically. "See? Mary agrees with me."


He stood there bashfully, no not bashful but just not wanting to interact with people. He was watching her, like what he did with others. He deduced her and found her fascinating, he usually wasn't attracted to anyone, he was a lone wolf with the exception of his brother and John. Why was he suddenly feeling this way?

He saw her dance with her colleague, maybe? Or her friend? Either way he was jealous and he did not like feeling this way. Although lately he's been feeling jealous if there was a guy anywhere near her, or who looked at her like a piece of meat. He felt possessive over her.

She was beautiful today, like any other day. She was wearing casual clothes, her hair up in a bun and a smile that graced her face. How did he get to meet her?

"Hello you." She greeted him as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here all alone?" She gave him a hug which he hesitantly returned.

"Hello. You know me, this is a good place to observe." He waved his hand around and gave her a small smile.

"Well, stop observing and dance with me. This is a club, you know? You dance, you socialise and you don't deduce," she laughed, not at him but with him. "So, come on stop it and have fun!" Her voice went a bit husky at the end and he felt unnecessary blood flowing between his legs.

"Can I just sit here instead? I haven't been to one of these, I don't know what to do."

"Alright fine," she pouted, "but let me buy you a drink and we can socialise together." She winked at him as she walked over to the bar.

He walked over to a free booth and sat down. _'This place is odd.'_ "She's got you wrapped around your finger huh?" He heard John as he sat down next to him. "She's good for you Sherlock. You both deserve each other." Mary who sat next to him nodded enthusiastically. "See? Mary agrees with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock feigning innocence. "We are nothing but friends."

"But friends turn into lovers Sherlock," Mary put her input in, "and I can see the way she looks at you she feels the same way. That girl is enamoured with you."

Sherlock couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. _'Well this is a weird feeling.'_ "Wow, Sherlock Holmes speechless, that's one for the books." John teased him as he sipped his beer.

"What's this? Sherlock being speechless?" He saw her as she tried not to tip over the beers she was holding. "Who managed to make him speechless? I want to personally meet them." She winked at him as she slid over next to him.

' _She smells like fruit. Apple and grapefruit, not one of those really fruity smells, just the right ratio. And it smells heavenly.'_ "No one's managed to make me speechless."

"Well, that's sad." She laughed along with John and Mary.

"How was your trip to the bar?" Sherlock asked, he wasn't good at this. Never was. That;s why he stayed out of dating.

She gave him a confused look, "It was fun, I guess? I got a discount off the beers."

He saw John silently chuckling to himself and gave him a glare. "Well, this is a great club. How did you find this?"

She shrugged, "It isn't really a bar, more like a get together social thing." She furrowed her brows and laughed. "I know, what a great description but that's the best I can do. That's why I'm friends with you, you're great at describing things." She winked at him and scooted closer to him.

"That's why you're friends with me?"

"Of course." She linked her arms around Sherlock's neck and nuzzled his neck. "I'm kidding. You're a great man, there's a lot more reasons as to why I'm friends with you but I can't be bothered."

Sherlock felt heat rush up to his neck and face. John raised one of his eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?" Sherlock and John's stare were interrupted by a man. "Sorry to bother, but I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" He turned to her and offered his hand.

He saw her blush and felt jealousy creeping in again. "Sorry," she briefly looked at Sherlock, "I'm feeling a bit tired and I just don't feel like dancing." She gave him one of her trademark smiles.

"Oh, okay then." He gave her a brief grin and walked away.

Sherlock felt relieved and relaxed in his spot. The four of them talked on for about 25 minutes until she heard her favourite song. _"Ladies and Gentleman now is the time to take your loved ones out to dance floor."_ The song 'One and Only' by Adele began.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the booth. "Dance with me please?" She held out her hand to Sherlock who had an impassive look on his face. "I always dance to this song."

John and Mary watched the scene unfold before them. They really did think that she was perfect for Sherlock. They complimented each other, very well infact.

Sherlock felt the odd sensation in his stomach again. It felt nice. He didn't reply to her but just took her hand and led them to the dance floor. "I thought you were tired?" He held her waist as one of her hands clutched his arm and took his other hand.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded. "I just didn't want to dance with him, I wanted to dance with someone else." She rested her head on his chest.

' _This feels nice. More than nice. Indescribable.'_ "Who?"

"Guess. You're good at this." She felt his chest rumble with a silent laugh. "Figured it then did you?"

' _Yes.'_ He responded with a hum. _'I could get used to this.'_ He gripped her waist a bit tighter and she hugged him tighter. 

John and Mary who were still sitting in the booth both smiled at each other and raised their glasses. "Who do you think will ask first?" Mary asked her husband.

"Her." Mary laughed and nodded. "But the first to say I love you? Him." 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated, so please do review! -padfootsotter**


End file.
